Thomas' Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7.
''Thomas' Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. ''is another upcoming new movie to be created by 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The tale begins in the Middle Ages alike world at Monaco, Monte Carlo, France. It tells of Prince Frederic, who is a 10-year-old boy who lived with his kingly father in a huge castle by the ocean at Monaco, Monte Carlo, France and was taught magical powers. His mother, the queen, has been dead for over a year, drowned at sea in a storm. One day, while the two are out horse riding in the forest, Frederic loses his father who is thrown to his death from a great height (6 ft) after his mount is spooked by a strange red cobra. Frederic watches it slither away; he had never seen one of those in the forest before. Now an orphan, Frederic is taken in by his paternal aunt, Messina (Billie Whitelaw), who, as the king's sister, accedes to the throne, but only as regent, until Frederic comes of age to assume responsibility as the next ruler when she must step down. Soon Frederic realizes that the cobra he saw in the forest was Messina (also responsible for conjuring up the storm that took the life of his mother) and rather than killing the young prince, she transformed him into a frog and tried to capture him. Soon, both fall from the castle window and into the raging ocean, and Frederic is saved in the jaws of a giant sea monster. The power-hungry Messina vows to rule the world and destroy Frederic. The monster really turns out to be Nessie (Phyllis Logan). As Messina departed, Nessie's tail became trapped under a boulder. She befriended Frederic, who in turn used his powers to free her tail from the boulder. Nessie took him near dry land, and notes that if Frederic ever needed her, he would whistle. Frederic then leaped into the night sky, jumped through time zones until the late 20th century and fell into a swamp full of frogs, where he would spend the rest of his childhood in his new life as Freddie the Frog. Freddie eventually grows up to become a member of the French secret service, known as F.R.O.7. and also has an anthropomorphic car (the reason for which is never explained). He is then called to London, England by the British Secret Service, as some major famous buildings in the United Kingdom are vanishing. By the time Freddie arrives as he left Paris, France. Nelson's Column, Tower of London, Buckingham Palace, St. Pauls Cathedral, and Stonehenge are already missing. Freddie meets the Brigadier G (Nigel Hawthorne), who seems to have trouble keeping himself and his comrades from getting tangled up in the phone cord. Freddie is introduced to Daffers (Jenny Agutter), an Englishwoman who is an expert in martial arts, and Scotty, a Scotsman who is an expert with weapons. Things take a turn for the worse as Canterbury Cathedral disappears. Freddie also meets Trilby, a sneaky member of the secret service. During a trip to Ascot, Freddie discovers that the villain capturing the buildings is called El Supremo, and he's working alongside Messina, who spends most of the time in her cobra form. Freddie also learns that El Supremo is planning to steal Big Ben next. Knowing Daffers and Scotty won't want to be taken, Freddie tells them the next target is Windsor Castle and they hide on Big Ben - and are promptly captured by a giant robotic snake. They go to a secret island in Scotland and discover that El Supremo plans to use the buildings, by shrinking them to a size of a trophy and using them as batteries to a giant crystal, which will send a powerful sleeping virus across the world (starting with the UK), which will put people to sleep, allowing him to invade and enslave them. Scotty then freaks out as the last required building is captured: Edinburgh Castle. Freddie and Scotty are thrown into a pool of sea monsters, while Daffers is taken to be brainwashed into a mindless follower of El Supremo and Messina. El Supremo uses the crystal to send his sleeping virus all across Great Britain and the whole country shuts down. Freddie whistles and Nessie appears to save them both from being devoured, and Scotty is saved from drowning. Nessie shows her family to Freddie, who then asks them to help defeat El Supremo by submerging the patrolling submarines. Freddie and Scotty save Daffers from the snake guards in disguise and the three return to stop El Supremo from conquering the world. They have to battle an army of soldiers, but in the process, Daffers and Scotty come too close to the crystal's energy and fall unconscious. Freddie manages to infiltrate the crystal's energy with his mind powers and destroys it, but also falls unconscious. El Supremo and Messina (who are preparing to attack their next target - The United States) arrive to kill Freddie, but he, Daffers and Scotty defeat El Supremo by shrinking him down to an ant's size and trapping him in a matchbox. A final battle then ensues between Freddie and Messina, who attacks by shape-shifting consecutively into a bat, hyena, scorpion, and boa. As Messina begins to crush Freddie in her boa form, Freddie remembers comforting words from his late father and finds the strength to escape and toss Messina into an electrical pole high up. Messina is then turned into a buzzard and vows to get revenge on Freddie one day before fleeing. Brigadier G and his team arrive in time, and Trilby is discovered to be a spy for the villains. Britain is restored to normal and Freddie heads off to deal with some bad guys in the United States. Trivia *Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Zenda, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Bill and Ben, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his Sisters, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Ariel, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Devon and Cornwall, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beetle Boys, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, The Bowser Family, The Devious of Evil, Broccoli Alien Overload, The Dazzlings, King Candy/Turbo, Prince Hans, Naga, Sir Ruber, Ursula, Shere Khan, The Horned King, Creeper, Clayton and Sheldon J. Plankton are guest starring in this film. *The Bowser Family, The Devious of Evil, Broccoli Alien Overload, The Dazzlings, King Candy/Turbo, Prince Hans, Naga, Sir Ruber, Ursula, Shere Khan, The Horned King, Creeper and Sheldon J. Plankton will be working with Messina and El Supremo. *This film will use the uncut British version of the animated film, Freddie as F.R.O.7, not the US edited version of the film known as Freddie the Frog. *The reason why Ariel, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, Ursula, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin are going to appear in this film because Daniel and Reese are guest starring Rothbart and Morgana in Pooh's Adventues of Freddie as F.R.O.7.. *Unlike Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7, our heroes will meet Freddie later on at the British Secret Service. *Both Clayton and El Supremo are voiced by Brian Blessed. *''The Princess and the Goblin, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Aladdin'' and Freddie as F.R.O.7. were all released in 1992. *''Thomas & Friends'' Series and movies, Quest for Camelot, The Black Cauldron and Freddie as F.R.O.7. all takes place in the United Kingdom. *''Mulan, Mulan 2, Tarzan, The Swan Princess'' and Freddie as F.R.O.7. featured songs written by David Zippel. *This film takes place after Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess, which explains Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam and Gurgi already know Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin and The Rainbooms Meets Tarzan, ''which explains Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord and Sunset Shimmer already know Clayton. *Thomas, Mickey, Ariel, SpongeBob and their friends will meet Freddie again in ''Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. *Both FernGully: The Last Rainforest and Freddie as F.R.O.7 featured songs composed and/or performed by Elton John and written by Tim Rice. Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Spin-off films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films